Frozen and Confused
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: After freezing Red, Lorelei has second thoughts about what she did. Will Lance fix that and what will happen to Red? Who was the one who helped him escape from the ice? FrozenShipping/CallabaroShipping. LoreleiXRed/YellowXRed. One shot.


**FreezeShipper**

**RedXLorelei**

**I might put some LanceXLorelei in it. This might become a one-shot.**

**Also some** **CallabaroShipping. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

Red was excited when he found out that he had a challenge from someone. He didn't know that he would be in danger.

* * *

><p>Red ran to the place the challenge said and waited.<p>

"Where's the person I'm suppose to be battling? I bet he chickened out!" He called as he sat on a rock. Then someone appeared. Red smirked and the battle started. They battled. Red didn't know someone was watching till ice appeared on his hands. He looked at the ice. He then continued the battle. He was about to give up when his opposition laughed.

"You giving up Red!" Red glared at him.

"Never!" He smirked.

"If you lose, my friend standing around for feet from you, Lorelei, will freeze you!" Red glared at him. "By the way I'm Bruno of the Elite four." Then Red gasped. He went to get away, but Lorelei jumped in front of him. She tapped his shoulder and it froze it. He almost fell. Pika escaped at that time as Red was froze.

"Sorry boy. Should of battled. You were in our way." Then Lorelei left, leaving Red behind. He watched her go.

* * *

><p>Lorelei sighed as she tapped her foot. She was alone in the room she always met her friends in. She read a book. Then she heard someone come in and looked up.<p>

"Yo Lance." She said as he walked in. He just nodded and went into another room. She sighed and placed the book on the table. The boy who was wearing all red was in her mind for some reason. She kept telling herself that it's all for the league and that he was in the way. She looked around, hearing Lance humming. She left the book and exited the building.

"Hey Lorelei? Want anything?" Lance asked. He didn't get a answer and walked into the room she had been sitting in. "Lorelei?"

* * *

><p>Red thought and thought. He felt like that was all he could do. His pokemon were back in the balls and he could get to them. He look around and felt like no one was ever going to find him. Then he heard footsteps. He wish he could of turned around, but the person just walked in front of him. He tried to glare at Lorelei, but she just sighed.<p>

"I think you might freeze to death. I'm not letting you out. You were in our way!" She said, not knowing he could hear from the inside of the ice, even if it sounded like she was muttering. Lorelei sighed and sat down. She watched Red like he could get out anytime. Then she sighed and left.

* * *

><p>"So where were you Lorelei?" Asked Lance when she got home. She sighed.<p>

"Went to see ice boy." She said as she continued to read. Lance smirked and sat next to her.

"Do you have a crush on a younger boy?" He asked with the smirk on his face. She looked up and glared at him, a faint pink appearing on her face.

"No! He's way younger!" Lance laughed.

"Really? He looks around sixteen. What are you? Twenty?" He was close to her now. She had her book in her hand.

"What are you doing Lance?" Lorelei asked as he smirked. Lance sat up and sighed as someone entered the house.

"Nothing. Now I got to go. I have planning to do." Then Lance stood and left Lorelei with her face red as a apple.

* * *

><p>Lance was gone and so where the others and Lorelei was going to join them soon. She sighed and thought about what happened the other day. What was Lance doing? She stood and left her book on the table, then ran out of the room to grab something.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorelei looked at the still trapped boy. She sighed as she sat down in front of him.<p>

"I don't know if you can hear me boy, but don't tell the others that I set you free." Then she walked behind him and unfroze the ice. Red fell into her arms and she laid him on the ground. She waited for him to awake.

* * *

><p>Red rubbed his hurting hands as he took the handles to his bike. He sighed and tried to make his way up the mountain. He blushed and sighed. Red heard someone and found it was his friend battling Bruno. He glared at Bruno and rode in. Then took Bill's hand before he fell. He almost dropped him, but got help from Lt Surge.<p>

"Red!" Bill called. He smiled and Bill was pulled up. They shook hands and went to work.

* * *

><p>Lorelei smirked as she looked at the two. Blue was now tied to her partner. They fought, but Lorelei ended up cutting Blue's arm off. Then she gasped as she saw Blue move her arm out of her jacket.<p>

"What?" Blue smirked.

"My ditto. It transformed to look like my arm since I knew you would try something like that." Sabrina glared at her and then sighed.

"Go Blue. I got this." Then Sabrina stood.

* * *

><p>The three met in the middle of the tunnel.<p>

"Ah!"

"We have to get outside. There's no time to stop and chat." Green said. Then he turned to Red. "Looks like you're still alive."

"Ha ha ha... I guess." Red answered.

"Red! It's a good thing that you're safe!" Blue said. She gave him and hug, then the three looked at the cave exit.

"It's time." Then they went outside.

* * *

><p>Afterwards all the elite four had escaped. They went into hiding. Red was alone on the island one last time, wondering if he would ever talk to Lorelei again.<p>

"Bye." He heard. He turned and saw no one. All that was there was a book he took home with him.

_I won't forget about you Lorelei!_

* * *

><p>Lance stood with Lorelei in the meeting room one last time and told her to sit. She did as told and he smirked. He then looked forward.<p>

"Be honest. What do you think of the boy?" She blushed and sighed.

* * *

><p>Red stood with Yellow in his home town several years later. He sighed as they watched the sunset together. She was smiling and went to hold his hand. He took hers first and she blushed. Then he looked at the girl and smiled. She smiled back and the two were happy for a moment. Then Red watched her for a second and knew she was the one.<p>

He then gave her a surprise.

Red had kissed Yellow.

She was really surprised and then kissed him back.

Two names went in his head right then.

_Lorelei and Yellow._

Then Red smiled as he kissed Yellow.

_Lorelei I'm over her. Yellow. My relationship with her is just beginning._

The two didn't know they were being watched by someone.

Lorelei watched from the shadows. Lance stood next to her. He sighed.

"Happy Lorelei?" She had tears to her eyes and Lance watched her. Trying to get the tears out of her eyes, he did what Red did to Yellow.

He kissed Lorelei.

After a while, he stopped.

"He's not the one, but some else cares about you." Lance said as he smiled. Lorelei looked at him and the two watched Red and Yellow as they laughed a happy laugh. Then they ran toward Red's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! It was suppose to just be Freezeshipping, but it ended up becoming Callabaroshipping. I have no idea what you call Lance X Lorelei. Who knows, but this is kind of the first Freezeshipping. XD Hope you enjoyed my Freezeshipping Fanfiction!<strong>

I don't own Pokemon Special or Pokemon at all.


End file.
